Story-Time With Terrene: Detective
by megamanfreakinx
Summary: A little teaser for book 2 of The Auspice Sequence. Picture by Archie Comic Publications.
1. Detective: Chapter 1: Mssng Rbbt

"A very long time ago there was a castle. No a small house, eh um. A detective office."

"What's a detective office?"

"Well sweetie, it's where detectives start their cases."

"What's a detective?"

"Well you know uncle Vector right?"

"Yeah."

"Kinda like Vector."

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Case Of The Missing Rabbit**

The streets of Thumbnut were horrendous and famous for the gunk that always washed up in the morning. And I'm not just talking about garbage, I'm talking about the real trash that seemed to always end up in the 'ol office.

The night was pitch black, as every other night seemed to be. The rain covered most of the crime. But the real crime was not what washed up in the office, It was that dog-gonnit body that no one seemed to care about! I stared at the body out the window, day in and day out. It lay in the mucky streets without a care in the world. Of course, it was dead, so it didn't matter what the body was thinking. What about what others thought of it? All they did was pass by, around it, over it, on top of it. You name it. "Ain't that a bite?"

I even once saw a cab pull up, driver paid no mind. And what do you know, I saw the two in the cab, a back seat bingo! They get out, they spit on it or what have you, and leave.

This city's gone to hell. Sometimes I think, we be the only good guys around here. Not even the clients, no sir, can't say they're all innocent. In fact I think they're all guilty.

"Ey Vex, this here lady wants to speak to 'yas." That bundie in the striped jacket was Charmy, or Charms as he liked to be called. Not an improvement to the name, mind you.

"Charmy you chlep! Tell the lady to buzz off, I'm busy." Too busy for the even clients those days, just lookin' at that body. Even the sign outside attracted animals I didn't even wanna see. It read: Chaotix Mystery Solvers Inc., the sign sparkled and crackled with intensity. It was a greenish tint.

"Actually Vex, she's already here." The croc turned around only to see Charms with a hunk o' darlin'. She appeared to the croc very lady like, she wore a sexy, red, dress and fine red heels. The lady didn't look half bad, she presented herself in a professional manner. Although the only thing that could be seen was the dress, because of a company bylaw of having the lights off all the time or something like that.

"Would 'ya look at dis bambino?" The croc directed himself to another, a chameleon resting, laying the head of his chair on a wall. "Charms! Would you make like a hot rod, and 'agitate the gravel'? Now!"

"Aye, aye sir! Oh wait wrong accent. Um, yeah boss. Yu' 'gat it!" The bee overdid the accent and flew out the office.

"A'right what can I do for 'ya toots?" It seemed like the babe didn't hear me at all, so I asked her again, "Whatchu' want babe?" Normally babes trembled at the sight of my twenty-two's, but this one didn't even make a flinch. All she did was take a seat. A seat! Without even askin' me out.

"Inspector Vex, I hear you're the best. I had to see it for myself."

"'Course I'm the best!" I pointed outside, "Yu' see dat? The 'City That Never Sleeps', The Big Nut 'dey call it. Yu' think I got here, and wid' the crooklyn out 'dere, and the Boogie Nut in here, widout' bein' the best?" I signaled at Charms and "The Horn". "You'd be mistaken. And by the looks of it, I'd say you weren't from around here."

"Well what gave it away? " The rabbit lit up a cig and revealed herself. She was the babiest babe I had ever laid eyes on. I tried not to be phased at her long, droopy ears, or her unmistakable ruby, red lipstick.

"Hun, are you yawning? You're making…. me yawn."

"Sorry."

"You know, If you're sleepy, we can continue tomorrow."

"No! No! I wanna see what the rabbit wants."

"All right."

"On a more serious note Inspector, I.. would prefer, if we had some privacy." I rolled my eyes at her request, but bein' the gentlecroc that I was, I obliged.

"Horn, git!" At my command the chameleon skedaddled lazily. At least the bunny with the classy chassis was more at ease. And with the close of the door the babe throws herself at me!

"Oh please Inspector Vex," she says, "I've lost something very dear to my heart!"

Surprised I ask, "Well take a guy for a drink first will ya'?" I slowly helped her back to her chair behind my desk. "Now, start from the beginning."

"My baby, my golden rabbit, has disappeared!" With her words came lightning, and the start of a new case: The Case of the Missing Rabbit.

"Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight, Terrene."


	2. Detective: Chapter 2: In The CoolaCabana

**Sorry for the delay everyone. Part 2 is just about done.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **In The Coola Cabana**

"Where did we leave off sweetie?"

"Um. I dunno."

"Um, let's see. The rabbit came in, oh yes. The Case of the Missing Rabbit."

"Yeah!"

"Inspector Vex was more than willing to help the rabbit, because he immediately fell in love with her."

Another case, another buck. This one had to be different though, I wasn't the most lovey dovey croc in town, but the gal was a beaut. But you didn't hear that from me!

"What we doin' out here boss?"

"Quiet Charms!" I had my back rested on the building next to ours. And there the body was, filthy as ever. I whistled something to myself. My two boys did the same, The Horn flipped a coin.

"Shouldn't we be out there lookin' for the guy who took the-"

"'Cop a breeze' will ya?"

"Fine!" The noisy bee left.

"Now, the lady says, she's been goin' every night since she got 'ere to the Coola Cabana, but 'fore she leaves, she has the rabbit checked in a special vault."

"Yeah, so?" The Horn didn't see where I was comin' from. That jacket was probably makin' his brains pop out.

"So? So no one knows her wise guy!"

"Vex, I's think you lost it."

"Drop dead twice!"

"What, and look like you?"

"A fugget it." Charms made his way back. "What's the Daddy-O?"

"I think it's two blocks from 'ere?"

"Right."

Me and my boys finally walked to the club. It was loud from the outside, 'could imagine what it was like inside. We each had the new Duck Butt hairstyle, makin' us look fly when we went in. Of course no one bothered us with our badges tight on our jackets. The music was loud and there was a bar, we headed there first, passing some dancers.

"Yeah, I'll have the Clam Chowder."

"Charms you closet case, we a'int 'ere to stay. Yeah pal I'll take the Chock Full o' Nuts." The bartender looked offended, what can I say, too late for a drink. He looked at Espio, but he passed as usual. We each took our seats and I ask the bartender, "Hey pal, you see diz 'ere?" I pointed at my badge, "Official 'bidness." The bartender was respectable enough to help us out. He was plumper than me, also a rat o' some sort or mouse.

"What can I do for ya' gents?"

"Ever see a nice cola walk in 'ere? Red dress, crimson lips?" Charmy almost couldn't help himself, he started talkin' to the dollies.

"Sure have. Always talks to the same gent."

"Who?"

The rat proceeded to point at the far table, I nearly missed him. It was a yellow fox, face covered by a dark fedora. I went over to 'im.

"'Ey cat. Ever talk to a nice red cola?"

The chum was a flutter bum, he looked up, toothpick in mouth "Whatsit Tooyah?"

"I love you, Terrene."

"I love you too daddy."


	3. Detective: Chapter 3: The Golden Rabbit

**Fixed thanks to Space Mercutio!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Golden Rabbit**

"Are you ready for the story tonight?"

"Sure 'am inspector!"

"You silly."

"I dunno if ya' know but I'm the law 'round 'dese parts, you mess wid' me, you mess wid' my boys." I threatened the fox as I showed him the badge.

"Who, the boy bee or 'johnny couldn't swing a fist?"

"A'right wise guy you asked for 'dis." I grabbed the fox's jacket and pushed him over the table and into a couple dancing on the floor. The music continued but the dancing quickly stopped. "I'm frosted now, boy!"

From out of nowhere other foxes and even a coyote come out and stand next to the fox.

"You were sayin'? Boys, let's dance."

"Horn! Go ape!" I yelled at the chameleon while I used Charms as a shield.

"Right boss," was his response.

As the cats snapped at us I directed to those with similar hairstyles, "Yo, greasers! Cats 'ere hate the 'dew!" With one comment about the 'dew all the other couples went ape on the cats. And I'm sure there was an ape involved. The place was a madhouse, but just when things were getting' good the heat came along, we saw the sirens outside. Good thing that didn't stop the greasers from beatin' up the cats. I saw the smarty-cat escape out the back so I chased after him.

"Horn, take care of the fuzz! Charms catch up!" I yelled while leaving the Cabana. "Stop right there pal!" I stumbled on the darn, dang, dingy, danza-bonanza son-of-a body! When I fell I must've rolled the body over 'cuz I saws the face and something on the face too. It was a hare, and I studied him for a second, looking at the mouth-it was red, and not with blood. I quickly got up, the fox was beating me by a mile, so I took off.

I ran faster than the fox so I caught up with him as he entered an apartment complex, I pulled him out but he pulled a faster one on me and clobbered me in the kisser. I grabbed my mouth and saw him enter go up an up the stairs. When I came to he slammed the door on my face.

"You don't wanna' do this son, you don't wanna' be a 'hub cap'."

"Leave us alone! I only did what I thought was best."

"What yu' talkin' about?" I asked, and wondered what he meant by leave "us" alone.

Finally the bundie made it, "Hey boss, sorry I'm late." The kid was stuffin' his face with a churro.

"You kookie, get that churo' outta' my face!" I slapped it out of his hand and what d'ya know? He makes a face like he's gonna cry. "A'right I'll buy you another one."

I went for the door again,"Listen, let's all be cool cats about dis'.

"I won't let you take her too!"

"I know you took the golden rabbit. I'm 'ere to help you. Don't throw your life away son."

When I heard no response I went for the door full force and with one slam the door came down. "A'right you're under arr-"

I half expected him to even be suckling on the thing, but I never saw that. Only him shieldin' a small rabbit girl, and not a golden rabbit.

"I'm sorry. For everything. Goodnight sweetie."


	4. Detective: Chapter 4: Jimmy Two Tails

**Chapter 4**

 **Jimmy Two "Tails"**

"You haven't given the fox a name."

"Oh? I haven't?"

"Nope!"

"Well, let's call him, Jimmy Two Tails."

"Okay. Do I have an uncle Jimmy Two Tails?"

"No sweetie, I'll tell you about him later."

"Okay."

"Please don't send her back to that vile woman!" The fox began begging on his knees.

"Charms, get The Horn, we might also have a kidnapping here."

"No!" The boy pleaded his case,"You don't understand! This _is_ the golden rabbit!"

"Whatchu' gettin' at 'ere?"

"I only tried to help." The fox stopped resisting and extended his arms.

"Good. Jimmy Two Tails, you're under arrest for stolen property, and the abduction of this bunny girl."

"I'm not a bunny! I'm a rabbit!" Finally yelled the little girl. As I cuffed the fox The Horn put him in the fuzzmobile and Charms stayed with the girl down at the station. We all ended up there. But I wasn't so sure about the arrest.

"Did you find it boss?" Asked The Horn.

I regrettably answered, "Nah. We didn't find a thing. I can't help but feel that someone is 'lighting up the tilt sign'."

"Fuggetaboutit' boss. We got the boy, we'll find the gold."

I questioned the boy myself, "Do yourself a favor son, make a deal, and I'll go easy on you." After a few hours of questioning the boy cracked.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything I know."

"Good. Start from the beginning."

"Daddy what happened to the rabbit girl?"

"I-I don't know where she is. She's the one I need most now, and I pushed her away."

"What?"

"Nothing. Get some sleep."


	5. Detective: Chapter 5: Ruby Red

**Chapter 5**

 **Ruby Red**

"Daddy, are you mad at me?"

"No sweetie, why would I be?"

"You wouldn't tell me who Tails was."

"Don't. Don't ever ask about him again."

"But Daddy!"

"No! He's dead! He died… shortly after your mother. It was his fault."

"Don't worry ma'am, we've caught da' thief. Unfortunately we weren't able to find your gold." That was me. Everyone, even the fuzz showed up back at the office. We presented lady Vanilla with the thief. "But we did find something else, now before I show you, I'd like to ask. Where were you the night it was stolen?"

"Well, I went to the Cabana, as I do every night."

"And what did you do there at said Cabana?" I asked with something up my sleeve.

"What does anyone do there?"

"What were you doing before you went there?"

"I was home, of course."

I pointed at the fox, "Little Jimmy 'ere says otherwise, in fact he tells me you was threatenin' him at the Cabana. And that every night you drive to da' 'passion pit' with some young hare. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, unless if you're married."

"I beg your pardon."

"Jimmy works for you, don't ya' Jimmy?"

"Yessir." The kid was still in cuffs.

"Admit it Vanilla. You killed your husband in cold blood, and then threatened this 'ere boy." I accused the rabbit.

"You're a kookie croc! Quit kidding me!" When she said that I brought the little rabbit girl in, boy you should have seen da' look on her face.

I kneeled for the girl and asked her, "Sweetlin' do you know this woman?" She nodded. "Who is she?"

"My mom," she says quietly.

"Thank you. You've been a brave girl. She told us how you lock her up, das' not right missy. Take her away, we've got enough evidence."

When the fuzz took her away she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Unhand me you, you- reds!"

Charms and The Horn both praised me of course, "Oh boy boss! How'd you figure it out?"

"She must've kissed him before she killed him. The body we found was of her husband, and he was probably comin' to tell us. I could never forget that unmistakable, ruby, red, lipstick.

In the end we let the kid go, and the little rabbit girl found a better keeper.

"I hate you."

…

"I deserve that." He shivered, it quickly became cold. The Dark One neared the two in the rotting house. He had found them.

Don't look. See.


End file.
